


The Contract

by Breadthecat



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Bickering, M/M, logan is a little shit, marriage pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadthecat/pseuds/Breadthecat
Summary: Roman proposes a marriage pact. Logan finds this very amusing to say the least.
Relationships: Logince
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	The Contract

The air was golden, leaves casting dark shadows on the wooden floors. Logan has placed himself so that he was partly in the shade while his book was in the sun, otherwise it would be too dark to read. 

“We should make a marriage pact.” Roman stated abruptly, sitting across from Logan in their treehouse. Logan peered up from his book.

“Why? Is Mr. Romantic worried he can’t get a date?” Logan smirked as an offended gasp escaped Roman.

“No! Well- no! I just don’t know what might happen! I could get in a horrible accident and become hideous” Roman ran his hand through his hair, Logan merely snickered.

“Didn’t you say personality was most important?” 

“Oh, you are just impossible!” Roman through his hands up in defeat.

“I am only messing with you, Roman. What age are you thinking you’ll become grumpy and ugly that I’m the only one who could tolerate you?” Roman glares at him for his phrasing. Logan simply smiled at Roman’s annoyance.

“Never mind, I don’t want to be stuck with you.” He stuck out his tongue, then when quiet for a moment. “I don’t know, 25? If we haven’t dated anyone in a while? Like a couple months?” 

“Alright.” Logan looked back down at his book.

“Shouldn’t we write it down?”

“What, you want me to make a contract?”

“Well, you are a nerd who suggested a contract over just a simple reminder.” Logan glares at him through his glasses, pursing his lips. He stuck in a book mark and closed it with a resounding thud for effect, to emphasize his annoyance. “So, you’re aloud to be all huffy when I tease you, but I’m not when you tease me?”

“Mhm, I’m improving your acting skills” Logan retorted as he grabbed a paper and pen, beginning to write out the document. Roman scrambled over to read over his shoulder.

“When Roman is desperate- Hey!” Roman read, scrunching his face. Logan only nudged his side, continuing to write. Roman pouted for a couple minutes, but it faded away as Logan finished.

“Does this meet your standards?” Logan shoved the paper to Roman. Roman mumbled to himself as he read it over again, then nods. Logan hands him a pen to sign. It’s a sloppy, freshly learned cursive. Logan followed suit, his penmanship cleaner then romans.

“The deal has been signed! You’re stuck with me!” Roman shouted in victory.

“I’m not-“ Logan rolled his eyes, not bothering to argue.


End file.
